


The Room of Requirements

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius. Remus. The Room of Requirements. Sex. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2004.

"Hsst! Moony! Get in here!" A hand reached out of a doorway, grabbed Remus’ robes, and pulled him inside a vacant room.

Startled, Remus still recognized the voice and grabby hand and let himself be dragged inside. "Oi, Padfoot, what are you about? We have Defence Against Dark Arts in a bit!"

"We have time," Sirius murmured, pushing the door closed behind Remus and pushing his robes off his shoulders, leaning in to nuzzle Remus’ neck.

"We... Oh. Oh!" Remus’ eyes widened as his mind finally caught up with events and he realized why Sirius had dragged him into... He looked around blankly. "Sirius, where are we? I’ve never seen this room before?" He tried to decide where they were even as his head tilted to one side to give Sirius better access to his neck.

As his hands worked at Remus’ belt, Sirius nibbled at his neck. "It’s called the Room of Requirements, shows up when you need something badly, and I need you badly, Moony." He rubbed his palm over Remus’ groin, feeling his growing erection beneath his school trousers.

"Bloody hell," Remus groaned. "If it’s here as long as we need it and each other, we may never get out." He thrust into Sirius’ hand, his own unfastening Sirius’ garments.

Sirius growled and unfastened Remus’ trousers, pushing them down over his hips. "I’m not going to argue with that idea; the room’ll give us whatever we need to be happy."

"Hope it feeds us occasionally then, or we’re going to have a blissful but short residence," Remus chuckled, bending over a table and bracing himself with his legs apart and arse thrust upward invitingly.

"You saying we can’t live on love?" Sirius asked, shucking out of his trousers and reaching for the container of lubricant that was on a nearby dresser. He poured some of the slick liquid out into his palm, smiling at the fact that it was warm, and ran his fingers between the cheeks of Remus’ ass.

"Not for long, you prat," Remus started, only to trail off in a moan as Sirius touched him. "Oh that feels bloody marvelous," he groaned. "Stop playing and shag me," he demanded.

"Yessir, Prefect Lupin," Sirius chuckled, quickly stretching Remus’ body before swiping a slick hand over his shaft. "Shagging you now..." As he spoke, he pressed into Remus’ ass, groaning at the tightness.

"Oh yes," Remus moaned, stuffing a fist into his mouth to hold back what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan of sheer pleasure. "You certainly are." He reached back, his fingers curling over Sirius’ hip and trying to draw him closer, or at least to hold him.

Sirius groaned, and braced a hand on the desk, curling his other one around Remus’ cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped and panted, writhing beneath his friend and lover, his body both yielding and demanding more.

"Yes, Remus?" Sirius whispered, licking at Remus’ ear as he spoke and driving inward, his balls slapping against Remus’ ass.

"Feels good," Remus whined, nails scratching futilely at the hard surface of the table as Sirius took him. His legs spread even wider, and he gasped as his erection was driven against the unyielding surface, even that feeling good.

"Merlin, yes it does." Sirius felt his body tighten and groaned, thrusting harder and faster, wanting to feel Remus come for him.

"Sirius!" This time it was a harsh moan as Remus writhed, his balls drawing up as Sirius took him hard and fast, driving him relentlessly toward his climax.

Unable to speak, Sirius continued to pound into Remus, managing to hold back on his own orgasm until the other teen came, then howling as he spurted into the tight sheath around him.

Remus enjoyed Sirius’ climax almost as much as his own, loving the sounds Padfoot made as he drove into him, delighting in knowing that he was the one who did this to Sirius. He slumped over the table, Sirius’ weight on his back, and he smiled. "Good idea, Sirius."

"All my ideas are good ones," Sirius murmured, running his hands over Remus’ back before standing and drawing the other boy back to a pile of pillows on the floor nearby.

Remus snorted. "Would you like me to start a list, or shall we just ignore that absurdity?" He sank into Sirius’ embrace, arms and legs draping over the taller boy as he nestled into his warmth. "But this was definitely brilliant."

"Good recovery, Moony. If you hadn’t made it, I might have been tempted to look for a paddle in all this."

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he twisted around to peer at Sirius. "Can I change my answer?"

Sirius snickered. "Only if you want to explain why you’re squirming in class."

Remus gave him an innocent look. "But, sir, it was Sirius. I’m sure he can explain." His sweet expression melted into one of sheer deviltry. "I’m sure he’d be looking to you for an explanation at that point."

"Well, Professor, Lupin was misbehaving and I had to correct him," Sirius said, giving his best innocent look. "We can’t have a prefect causing trouble, can we?"

"You wouldn’t!" Remus exclaimed. "You would." He groaned. "Maybe we _should_ just stay in here. It’s a very cozy room."

"Of course Prongs and Wormy might come looking for us, and with the map they’d find us," Sirius sighed, rubbing his hands over Remus’ back.

"I hate it when you make sense," Remus grumbled, reluctantly sitting up. "But if we’re not going to hide away in here forever, we’d best put ourselves to rights so we’re not late for our next lesson."

Sirius nodded, though he made no move to let go of Remus or get up. "Well, grab your wand, love, and get us cleaned up, then we can dress."

"Lazy git." Remus shook his head as he leaned over to reach his wand. "You’re going to have to get up eventually unless you expect me to use a leviosa on you to get to the lesson."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Now that would be a sight! I promise I’ll get up once you’ve properly cleaned me and given me a kiss."

"So you’re a _demanding_ , lazy git," Remus sighed, pretending to be put-upon. "Well, I suppose if I must..." He murmured the spell to clean them and leaned over, bracing a hand next to Sirius’ shoulder.

"One down..." Sirius slid a hand up to the back of Remus’ neck, drawing him down for a lingering kiss.

"And one up," Remus chuckled when he finally sat up again.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Already? You _are_ a wolf, Remus."

"It’ll be something for you to look forward to after dinner tonight."

"And you expect me to concentrate on lessons after that promise? Good thing we aren’t having an exam!"

"You mean I distract you?" Remus preened.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up as well. "No idea, love, just because I serve more detentions for mooning about than hexing Snivellous."

"Well, I should hope you pay more attention to me than that greasy prat!"

Sirius gagged. "Moony! That just made me limp for life!"

Remus laughed. "First I knew that life was less than a minute. I’ll be sure to help you with that problem as soon as we get back to our room."

"Damn well better," Sirius grumbled, scooting out from under Remus and making for his clothes.

"Cross my heart," Remus chuckled, starting to dress as well.

"Well, you can cross mine later on," Sirius grinned, setting his clothes to rights and picking up his books. "Ready for class, Prefect Lupin?"

"After you, Mister Black." Remus stole another kiss, grinned, and opened the door with a flourish.

Sirius bowed and patted Remus’ ass before glancing out into the hallway, and, seeing it empty, stepped out of the room.

"Just remember a pat gets a bite in repayment," Remus murmured as he followed Sirius out.

"Planning to get kinky tonight, Moony? Don’t let me forget the silencing spell or James and Peter will never let us hear the end of it!" Slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulders, Sirius started them walking toward their class.


End file.
